Hybrid cloud computing relates to a composition of a cloud network and a private premises network that remain unique entities but are bound together, offering the benefits of multiple deployment models. Such composition can expand deployment options for cloud services, allowing information technology (IT) organizations to use cloud computing resources to meet certain needs. By utilizing “hybrid cloud” architecture, companies and individuals are able to obtain degrees of fault tolerance combined with locally immediate usability without dependency on internet connectivity. Hybrid cloud architecture requires both on-premises resources and off-site (remote) server-based cloud infrastructure.